


Rumours

by jungjeons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Incest, M/M, POV Outsider, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2377457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungjeons/pseuds/jungjeons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hunters at the bar have heard rumours about the Winchester brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumours

"I'm telling ya, they've done it since they were kids - John never even suspected." The hunter casts a short glance at the two younger men at the other end of the bar, before taking a large swig of his whiskey. He then looks back at the small group of other hunters sitting at the table. 

"Old John would leave them alone for weeks, even months at a time. No company except each other." He lowers his voice and quickly glances over at the brothers again, as to make sure they aren't listening to what he's saying. 

"And you know what he said to them? "Take care of Sammy," and "listen to Dean." That’s it. Every fucking time he leaved, the only thing he would say to them, was that. It ain't a fucking mystery that they ended up like this."

He sits back in his chair and downs the rest of his whiskey. Some of the others are nodding and murmuring what sounds like agreements, but a woman in her late thirties are staring disbelieving at the hunter.

"You really think they're fucking? I mean, yeah they're close, what would you expect, but isn't it kind of taking it to far to suggest that they would do that? I know John wasn't father of the year, but the boys seem pretty normal to me."

One of the others huffs at her statement. 

"Normal? Have you seen how they're sitting?" He points at the brothers, who is, from the looks of it, discussing something rather important. They are speaking quietly, and Dean's hand is sprawled on his brother's shoulder. They sit closer to each other than what would be expected of brothers. 

The lady huffs at him. 

"You’re seriously saying that you can tell by the way they're sitting that they are more than just brothers? Well, don't expect me to believe it without any more proof than that."

She leans back in her chair and casts challenging looks at the other hunters.

"Can anyone show me a picture? Oh, or maybe you could ask them?" Her mouth turns into a lopsided grin. She turns to look at the hunter who started with the accusations.

"C'mon, I dare you. Go ask the Winchesters whether they're fucking or not."

The man huffs.

"No way, those two are gonna skin me alive. But hey, if anyone else has a death wish, it would actually be nice to get this settled, once and for all." 

He looks around at the other hunters. To everyone’s surprise, one of the hunters who had engaged in the conversation stands up. He then, instead of walking over to the Winchesters to ask the rather intrusive question, proceeds to clear his throat, and yell at the top of his lungs:

"Hey Winchesters? I hear you've been doing each other since before you could walk! Is it true? Are you actually fucking?"

The two men turns around in their seats. They both look somewhat taken aback, but the look on Sam's face quickly changes to one of annoyance. Everybody is holding their breath in anticipation of what Sam is going to say, but Dean grabs Sam’s forearm, just as he opens his mouth. Sam looks away from the hunters and over at Dean. Dean whispers something to Sam, too quiet for the rest to hear, and then Sam looks at the hunters at the table, and back at Dean again. There is more hushed talking and then Sam nods. Dean lifts his head a little, and the hunters manage to catch a glimpse of the smile on his lips, before he presses them against his brother's.


End file.
